


When It Rains

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Anxiety, Captivity, Character Death, Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), MY GODDAMN EMOTIONS, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy escapes prison, TommyInnit - Freeform, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta we die like tommy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Tommy hated rain.Rain sucked.On the worst days of his life, it had been raining.When he lost his discs, the day of the L’manburg election, and even the day after where he spent his first night in exile.But here-?Here in this antagonizing escape-less prison with no one but Dream to keep him company?It didn’t rain.OR Sam finally gets Tommy out of prison and maybe things will turn out ok...Maybe.
Relationships: Clay l Dream & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'M STILL SCREAMING ABOUT TOMMY'S STREAM SO I DID THIS INSTEAD OF HOMEWORK :D

Tommy hated rain. 

Rain sucked. 

On the worst days of his life, it had been raining.

When he lost his discs, the day of the L’manburg election, and even the day after where he spent his first night in exile.

But here-?

Here in this antagonizing escape-less prison with no one but Dream to keep him company? 

It didn’t rain. 

And even if it did, he wouldn’t be able to see or hear it. 

God, at this point he wouldn’t even mind the rain to be honest.

Because at least it wasn’t obsidian, lava, or Dream. 

It had been so long since he had seen daylight. So long since he had spoken to anyone else besides fucking Dream or smelt the fowers of the air in the misty morning. He hadn’t heard birds or the wind or even the people wandering the L’Mangburg streets. 

He wondered how they were doing. 

Up there. 

Without him. 

He hoped they had missed him, but to be honest he lacked that hope. 

It had been far too long and despite his wishing, it didn’t feel as if anyone was trying to track him down and find him. 

Sam hadn’t returned.

And because of that, he had- 

Dream had-

He didn’t want to talk about it. 

But it still felt new; the sting from Dream’s fists and the horrors from that white realm with Schlatt and Wilbur and every time he blinked or attempted sleep, he could swear he was drifting back there. 

And that scared the shit out of him. 

He couldn’t even look at Dream without shivering. 

But he couldn’t look away because what if he got closer?

Sam wouldn’t be there to stop him.

No one would. 

But surely Dream wouldn’t hurt him again. 

Sure, Tommy supposed Dream had seemed incredibly surprised when he was able to...bring him back, but surely he wouldn’t go crazy with it? 

He needed Tommy. 

He said so himself. 

He needed him. 

He did. 

He said so. 

No one else ever seemed to  _ need  _ Tommy besides Dream. 

After all, Dream was here. 

And they weren’t.

No one came for Tommy. 

So maybe they didn’t really need him. 

That must’ve just been the anxiety talking, Tommy noted as he continued pacing in the air-tight cell he was trapped in; his shoes clacking against unbreakable ore like a horseshoe to a metal plate. 

He had no idea what was going on and making assumptions when he couldn’t even see daylight was a pointless and tedious task that would do him no good in the end. 

He was fine.

He was doing good. 

He was keeping it together. 

“I haven’t cried.” He told Dream, stopping his pacing momentarily to watch the masked man cross in front of him. “Even though I died,” He added, listening as Dream hummed a semi-interested response. “How good is that?”

He knew Dream didn't  _ really _ care. 

But it still felt nice. 

Talking to someone. 

“Eh,” Dream muttered back, a bit unsure as he turned to him with a calm look. 

How was he so calm all the time?

“I think I saw you cry.” Dream recalled, stepping a bit closer because the only thing you could fucking do in that stupid cell was walk around or slump against the nearest wall and pry your eyes awake until sleep forced its way over you. 

“No,” Tommy bit back, his words not coming out as defensive as he tried to intend. “I haven’t cried.” He protested. “And I’ve been here for so long.”

“Well,” Dream subsided, growing uninterested as he turned back to face the fiery lava pit trapping them in. “I think you cried.” He mused, walking around the room. 

From Tommy to the cauldron, to the obsidian wall, to the chest. 

Back and forth and back and forth. 

Forever and ever and ever and ever. 

Just stop fucking pacing.

Tommy continued defending his case because no, he did not fucking cry, he would remember if he did and Dream was only pushing so much on the stupid argument because he knew it would piss him off, but the conversation didn’t last long because Tommy spotted something out of the corner of his eye. 

Sam. 

“SAAAAAM!!!!” 

Tommy yelled for that man, despite the amount of anger he had accumulated for him, louder than he had ever screamed for anyone in his entire life. 

He rushed towards the lava then, following after Dream and screaming over his own dull stupid voice. Sam got him out of the cell within seconds and Tommy would pretend not to notice how sad Dream had sounded when he said goodbye.

  
Because fuck that. He was dumb, stupid, and dumb. 

And Tommy made sure to tell him so before he left the prison for good. 

And he yelled at Dream for the 100th time in the past month. 

And then he yelled at Sam for leaving him there. 

And despite the man’s seemed remorse, Tommy felt better for having yelled.

It felt like somewhat of a weight lifted off of him, to have yelled at those who wronged him as he left the prison, finally. FINALLY being free after so much pain and suffering on his part. 

And stepping out of that dreaded prison as he gawked at the sunlight and the grass and trees and the city he had grown to miss more than anything, he realized that he wanted to just forget about everything that had happened in that cell with Dream. 

Sure he knew he’d need to address it and he felt this lingering fear that somehow, someway, Dream would escape and they’d all be in a load of trouble. And he knew that in the end game, he’d have to kill him. 

But he didn’t have to focus on that completely right now. 

Because he was free and couldn’t stop the smile that arose on his face as he let his eyes fall lightly shut as he felt the heat from the sunshine down on him and warm his eyelids. 

He continued into the place he called home, contemplating on the server’s changes, taking a second to laugh at some graphic statue and to marvel as he flew through the air with his trident. 

And then he fell and took damage and caught glimpses of that white deathly, sickening place and so he vowed off every taking damage ever again. 

An impossible feat, most likely, but still one he would be taking to heart. 

He spotted a glimpse of purple armor and climbed upon towers of scaffolding to get a better look and when he came tumbling down, too excited to remember to be careful, he cursed the shocked look the person in the purple armor had given him. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, shaking off the white flashbacks that tainted bits of his good mood as he smiled, picking himself off the ground to look up at his best friend. 

The one he hadn’t see in ages. 

The one who he protected against Dream with any means necessary. 

The one he celebrated with, listening calmly to their discs and reminiscing on better days. 

Tommy’s smile faltered as Tubbo remained silent, gawking at him, and suddenly, Tommy didn’t feel so free anymore. 

He felt-

He felt out of place. 

He felt dead. 

Tubbo’s dark blue eyes connected with Tommy’s lighter ones and what was supposed to be the best moment of Tommy’s life faded as Tubbo staggered backward, turned around, and ran. 

Tommy paused, staying motionless on the oak plank as he watched netherite armor fade in the distance along with any hopes he had for everything returning to normal. 

He sniffled then, his thoughts stifled as his mind drew a blank and he stood there motionless, unsure of what to do.

“He just ran from me-” He muttered eventually, looking down at the ground to avoid seeing the last glimpses of his best friend as he ran away.

Tommy’s breathing staggered then, growing heavy, and as he attempted to catch it, he paused, feeling something wet drip onto his cheek. 

At first, he thought he was crying because despite him having not done so yet, especially after all he’d been through, he really felt like crying and the action wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary for him. 

But as he looked up from the spot that Tubbo had recently occupied to wipe the drop off his cheek, he realized the dark clouds circling in the sky and the cool air surrounding him, and then it hit him. 

It had started raining. 

He hated rain. 


End file.
